


but i still want you

by pvmpkin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvmpkin/pseuds/pvmpkin
Summary: written for miintaexty’s #10LastStars_WithTXT event on twitter ! my little contribution :)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	but i still want you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mintyxxchuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/gifts).



> written for miintaexty’s #10LastStars_WithTXT event on twitter ! my little contribution :)

“Yeonjunnie, what _are_ you doing?” Kai asked, sitting down beside him even though their was barely room on the single armchair. Yeonjun had been staring blankly at the wall. Kai made room simply by sitting half on the arm of the chair, half on Yeonjun’s leg.

Yeonjun looked up at him. Kai frowned when he noticed how his eyes were shining and rimmed with red, but the older boy produced a smile. “Hi, Ning.” He reached his arms up and pulled Kai down so that the younger boy was sitting on his lap. Yeonjun grunted with the weight of him. “You’re getting heavier, Kai. You used to be tiny. Now you’re bigger than me.”

Kai laughed and lightly tapped Yeonjun’s nose. “Tiny Jjuni,” he said fondly. He snuggled into Yeonjun’s arms, seeming a lot smaller than he actually was.

He fixed his doe eyes firmly on Yeonjun so that the older boy had nowhere to look but him. Kai took a lock of Yeonjun’s pink hair and twirled it around his long finger.

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Yeonjun sighed a little through his nose and looked down. Kai gently lifted his chin with his hands so that Yeonjun was looking at him.

“Or not. You don’t have to tell me. Whatever’s best for you, my Jjunie.”

Yeonjun’s eyes flickered a little and he closed them, his head tilting a little down. Kai’s heart sank for him when he saw a tear sneak down his face. He reached out a finger and softly wiped away Yeonjun’s tears. He held his arms tighter around Yeonjun and let the older boy rest his head against his chest. He could feel tears soaking into his shirt as Yeonjun started crying. Kai didn’t say anything, just provided the comfort Yeonjun needed.

His presence was enough comfort for Yeonjun.

Kai could hear Yeonjun’s sniffles and he felt his throat tighten. He didn’t know what was hurting the older boy but it was hurting him too. He put his chin on Yeonjun’s head and rubbed his back.

“Thank you, Hueningie,” came Yeonjun’s choked voice. Kai smiled and replied, “Of course.”

“I want to.. tell you. What’s wrong. It’s.. not important, but you may as well know.”

Yeonjun hesitated and buried his forehead a little further into Kai’s warm chest.

“It’s Taehyun.”

Kai stiffened and swallowed. He hated the jealousy that always seemed to rise when he heard about Taehyun. He hated how Yeonjun looked at Taehyun.

All that hatred, and yet it was never there when he met Taehyun. How could he hate Taehyun? He was smart, funny, had a handsome face but adorable when he smiled. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Everything Kai wasn’t.

How could he make Yeonjun love him when Yeonjun never looked at him the way he looked at Taehyun?

He had known it would come back to Taehyun.

It always came back to Taehyun.

But Kai didn’t say any of this. He didn’t want to hurt Yeonjun, and so long as Yeonjun was happy then he was happy.

“What about Taehyun?” his voice was slightly rough.

“He..” Yeonjun cleared his throat, but even so his voice cracked when he spoke next.

“He’s moving.”

“ _Moving??_ But.. why? Where?”

“To another city.” Yeonjun laughed halfheartedly. “Can you believe that? It’s his parents, of course. That goddamn father of his. He said he didn’t like the kind of people he was mixing with. AKA... me.”

“He... he said that?”

“Yes. And now he’s moving and it’s all-” Yeonjun let out a choked sob. “ _And it’s all my fault.”_

“Hey, don’t say that. Never say that, Yeonjun. It’s not your fault. It’s his father’s. Don’t blame yourself for things that are out of your control. There’s nothing you could’ve done.” Kai looked down.

“And I’m sure he loves you as much as you love him, Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun tensed a little and pulled away from his hug slightly so he could sit upright and look straight at Kai. “I never said I loved him.”

“Yeonjun, I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

“Kai.. I don’t love him.”

“What do you mean?” Kai was incredulous. How could Yeonjun possibly deny that he was in love with Taehyun?

“Kai, why on earth did you think I liked Taehyun like that?” Yeonjun laughed a little and Kai felt ever so slightly stupid, trying not to blush under Yeonjun’s stare.

“Well..” Kai shifted a little. “For one, your eyes are always, sort of.. I don’t know. You look at him differently. And you’re always glancing at him.

And.. your smile looks.. different when you’re with him.

You’re always hanging out with him - although.. I suppose now I’ve said it, that was a weak thing to worry about. You could’ve just been close friends.

And.. I don’t know. You just seem to love him a lot.”

“As friends. Hyuka, he’s a close friend. I don’t love him like that. Its...” he struggled for the word. “What’s that word, that one that means... oh. Platonic. It’s a platonic love.”

“What does that mean?”

“A friendly love. Like, brotherly love. I don’t love him like _that,_ Kai.” Yeonjun laughed again. “Oh, Ning. You are funny.”

Kai pouted. He felt hugely relieved. “Well, it’s an easy mistake to make. I’m sure I’m not the only one who thought that.”

“No, I love.. someone else.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“I can’t say that, Ning.”

“Why not? I won’t tell anyone. And I won’t tell the person.”

Yeonjun muttered something.

“What?”

“I said-” Yeonjun met eyes with Kai with such a strong gaze that the younger boy found he couldn’t look away. “How would you be able to tell the person when that person is you?”

Kai’s eyes widened slightly. “ _What?_ ”

“Kai, you know I’ve been waiting for you to realise? Waiting so long. But you’ve been so consumed with convincing yourself that I was in love with Taehyun that you never though to look a bit closer. You take so long to come to a conclusion and it’s never the one that’s right.”

Yeonjun tapped his own chin. “You say I look at Taehyun differently? Of course I do. I don’t look at anyone the same way as I look at you. I smile differently? The only person I smile at differently is you, Kai.”

Yeonjun smiled. “You like One Direction, right? What was that song that you like?”

Yeonjun started singing under his breath. “ _Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you..”_

The older boy gave a little laugh. Kai felt his face go pink and he looked away. Yeonjun put his finger under Kai’s chin and made him look at him.

“Has it really never occurred to you?”

Kai shook his head. He didn’t know what to say.

“I love _you_ , Kai. Not Taehyun.”

Kai smiled at him widely and kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you too.”


End file.
